


Fluffy Adventures of Thor and Clint

by Homeistheimpala



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeistheimpala/pseuds/Homeistheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is curious and kittens make excellent partners in crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Adventures of Thor and Clint

**Thor's fluffy adventure!**

Tony Stark walked into one of his many,  _many_  rooms and then abruptly stopped in his tracks. It wasn't that he didn't trust Thor, not trusting someone in whose hands your life is constantly in is kind of pointless. It was just that, well, when a strong demi-god has his frail little kitten in his hand, Tony thinks it's okay to worry. After all, Steve loves the little bugger.

"Thor, buddy! What're you doing?" Tony called out cheerfully, silently willing him to  _put the kitten down please._

"Man of Iron! This is a strange creature! Do you know of it?" Thor spoke loudly and then proceeded to shove the terrified cat in Tony's face.

"That's a cat, Thor." Tony reached for the kitten but not before Thor managed to flop it, causing it to look at Tony upside down.

"It's very... small. Everything in Midgard is small." Thor flopped the kitten again.

Tony was a moment away from snatching the kitten away. ~~He~~ \- Steve was very protective of the kitten.

"It is a lot like a creature in Asgard. I believe a saw a smaller version of it here. Lions?" Thor continued, pulling the kittens ears, while the kitten had given up and just looked bored. Living in a tower full of superheros could give a cat a lot of patience.

"Yes, but a lion is a lot stronger and bigger, and  _be careful_."

When Thor held it up by one leg, examining it, the kitten had had enough. Twisting up, it clawed Thor's hand. Thor let go more out of surprise then actual pain. It hadn't even torn skin.

The kitten somehow managed to get on it's feet and glared at Thor. Thor glared back. It walked over to Tony and sat on his foot, a clear message.  _Pick me up, you moron._

  
Tony sighed and picked up the kitten, which was still unnamed. Tony just called it The Thing.

When it was safely in Tony's arms, it tried purring. Mostly, the kitten's attempt to purr had gone horribly, starting off as sounds like broken engines then stopped then started again beautifully. 

Loud, constant purring took over the silence of the room. Thor was looking at the kitten suspiciously while Tony scratched it's ear.

After a moment, Thor said, "May I hold it?"

Tony contemplated then agreed with the warning, "Just hold it like this. Don't flop it around." Thor nodded and Tony settled the kitten in Thor's awkwardly folded arms. The purring stopped for a moment as the kitten regarded Thor wearily but then continued purring as Thor didn't poke it or do anything dastardly. Thor was just looking at it.

Tony shook his head.

Was a demi-god having a moment with a kitten?

-

**Clint's fluffy adventure!**

Believe it or not, but Clint didn't spend all day with his arrows. He could  _totally_  have fun.

Just because he didn't, didn't mean he couldn't, okay?

He shot another arrow at the bullseye, imagining the S.H.E.I.L.D. agents face who had commented about his arrows on it.

It wasn't childish. It was therapeutic. There was a difference. Better imagining the man then killing him, yes?

Just then, the kitten darted into the roof. Clint had a good mind to shooting it but thought better. He didn't want Tony's wrath to rain upon him. Whatever Tony said, he was  _totally_  the overprotective mother. Instead, he decided to see what the thing was up to. 

To give to credit to it, it caught on fairly quickly at he was being followed. By the 7th round of the roof, Clint was sure the kitten was set out to annoy him. He wasn't entirely sure why he hadn't left yet.

When Clint gave up after round 9, the cat stopped too and looked back Clint. Clint stared defiantly back. The kitten seemed to roll it's eyes and instead came to Clint. Hopping on to the chair, it pawed Clint's lap before settling there. Clint just sat there, not quite sure what to do. That was, until the roof door burst open and the agent who had a arrow through his face in Clint's mind came in, Agent Momsen, was it?

"Told you we'd find him here!" he said to the girl beside him, a 30 something brunette who looked bored.

"You're a genius, Jack. Agent Barton, Director Fury is calling you." 

Clinted nodded. Jack let out a gasp.

"Barton, is that a  _kitten_  you have there? That is so adorable!"

The kitten was well up now and was looking at Jack in a way that said, "WHO DARE INTERRUPTED MY SLUMBER?"

"Coochi coo! Aww, look at the hawk and the cat!" Jack was making strange noises while the woman agent and Clint looked at him, befuddled.

The kitten looked at Clint. Of course it was saying, "Off with his head?"

Clint was very into cat language.

Clint shrugged and kitten leapt off and went towards Jack. Jack's sappy face turned to horror when the kitten leapt on him, digging it's tiny claws into Jack's collarbones. To Jack's credit, he didn't scream.

Yet.


End file.
